<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>艾伦all战士队②（更至③） by Eydenlily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979253">艾伦all战士队②（更至③）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydenlily/pseuds/Eydenlily'>Eydenlily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>伦all战士队 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, underage注意, 双飞, 艾伦玛律塞尔, 艾波, 贾利亚德骨科</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydenlily/pseuds/Eydenlily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>波尔克·贾利亚德是这儿的大名人。倒不是因为他有多张扬，实际上这孩子从不到处惹事——除了在艾伦·耶格尔的床上。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcel Galliard | Berwick &amp; Porco Galliard, Marcel Galliard | Berwick &amp; Porco Galliard &amp; Eren Yeager, Marcel Galliard | Berwick/Eren Yeager, Porco Galliard/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>伦all战士队 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>艾伦all战士队②（更至③）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【艾伦＆贾利亚德兄弟】</p><p>波尔克·贾利亚德是这儿的大名人。倒不是因为他有多张扬，实际上这孩子从不到处惹事——除了在艾伦·耶格尔的床上。</p><p>很难想象他在犯了那些事儿之后还能好端端地站在这儿，诸如接吻时咬破了对方的嘴唇，把床头柜上的座钟砸到艾伦·耶格尔的脑袋上，之类的。</p><p>“那家伙生气的样子让我回忆起小时候。”</p><p>“受害者”本人时不时会和友人提起波尔克，而朋友们则纷纷表示不信他的鬼话。</p><p>总而言之，关于波尔克至今没有被扫地出门的缘由众说纷纭——当然都是在背地里说。</p><p>谁都猜不透那位大人心里在想什么，不是吗？</p><p>“啪！”</p><p>男人拧起眉头，摸着刚才被打的地方，语气不悦：</p><p>“到底是谁教你动不动就打人的？”</p><p>男孩满脸愤怒地捂着手掌，气喘吁吁，金棕色的头发乱糟糟地垂下来。</p><p>“我们之前约好了的。”</p><p>“没错，在你十三岁之前我不碰你。不过，你应该上周就过完生日了。”艾伦·耶格尔轻轻摇头，过肩的长发随着他的动作微微拂动着。</p><p>波尔克脸涨得通红，被脱到一半的裤子狼狈地夹在腿间，他抓过一个枕头挡在身前，死死地缩在床头。</p><p>——该死的艾伦·耶格尔，为什么会知道他的生日？</p><p>“……你这么讨厌我，为什么不回家去？”艾伦的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下映出一层莹莹的绿色，波尔克被他盯得浑身不自在。</p><p>男人继续说：“有你哥哥在不就够了吗？”</p><p>“……”男孩不服气地抱着枕头，喃喃道：“我只是，还没准备好。”</p><p>艾伦无言看了他一会儿，便从床上支起身子，说道：“那就等你准备好吧，在那之前——玛律塞尔可以代替你。”</p><p>“？！”</p><p>波尔克猛地抬起头，瞪圆的眼睛噌噌地往外喷火，一副要冲上去咬对方一口的样子。男人已经拿起床头的电话筒，放到了耳边——</p><p>“喂、慢着——”</p><p>艾伦敏捷地往后一闪，波尔克扑了个空，气不过地转向床头柜。</p><p>“嘿！”艾伦一把捞住他的腰，把电话机从男孩的“魔爪”下拯救了下来。“你再敢砸我的电话，我就把你砸了。我说真的。”</p><p>一大一小互瞪了半晌，艾伦·耶格尔对着听筒另一头说了句：“让玛律塞尔过来。”</p><p>“你怎么能这样？！”</p><p>波尔克使劲地锤了下艾伦的手臂，后者把话筒放回原处，手臂一松，男孩就摔进了柔软的被褥里。</p><p>“我怎么样？”男人捏着波尔克的脸颊，居高临下地看着他，“是你自己说不要的，反悔了吗？”</p><p>波尔克咬着嘴唇，一言不发，激动地喘着气，脸蛋比方才还红，他突然屈起膝盖，准备往对方肚子上来一下——</p><p>下一秒他被抓住了脚踝——就像被捕兽夹钳住的动物幼崽。</p><p>“放开我——！”</p><p>“不管怎么看，你哥哥都要听话多了。”艾伦无视男孩的挣扎，俯下身在他额头上轻轻地吻了一下。</p><p> </p><p>玛律塞尔几乎是一路狂奔过来，连外套都忘记了穿。他压根没睡着，主管进来的时候他就意识到波尔克一定出事了。下午的时候长官大人带着几个孩子在草场骑马，那之后波尔克就跟着长官走了。艾伦·耶格尔大概会留波尔克过夜，这就是玛律塞尔失眠的原因，他怎么睡得着？</p><p>他站在长官的寝室门口平复了一下呼吸，接着推门进去——房间里的两个人齐刷刷地转过头看着他。</p><p>“哥……”波尔克抱着腿坐在床头，弱弱地唤了一声，像是做错事的小孩，玛律塞尔多少猜到发生了什么，定了定神，向两人走去。</p><p>“晚上好，艾伦……先生。”</p><p>“晚上好。”</p><p>男人下了床，搂过玛律塞尔，给了他一个深吻。波尔克立刻别开脸，手指深深地陷进被褥里。</p><p>玛律塞尔跑得太急，头发也忘记整理，宽松的衬衣领子歪到了一边，艾伦·耶格尔吻过他的嘴唇，接着吻他的脖颈和肩头。玛律塞尔比刚来这里时长高了一大截——这个年纪的男孩都长得很快——微微踮着脚，搂着男人的脖子。</p><p>“呼……呼……”他的心脏咚咚地跳着，大约是因为刚才的剧烈运动。</p><p>“艾伦先生，抱歉我来晚了。那个……波尔克可以……”他边说边瞟向自家弟弟，却在下一刻被扳住了下巴。艾伦舔过他的嘴唇，低声说：</p><p>“他要留在这里。”</p><p>“？！”</p><p>“你要做什么？”波尔克警惕地坐起来，他已经受够艾伦·耶格尔的羞辱了，这混蛋还想做什么？</p><p>“可，可是大人——”</p><p>“我觉得波尔克还有很多要学的。你觉得呢？”艾伦平淡地扫了眼波尔克，又低头对玛律塞尔说：</p><p>“当哥哥的得给弟弟做好榜样。”</p><p>男人低低的气声扫过男孩的心尖，玛律塞尔忍不住一颤，慌了神。</p><p>下一秒他只觉得一阵天旋地转，接着就被压到了床上。玛律塞尔窒息了一瞬间，然后被对方封住了嘴唇，男人有力的双手捏着他正在发育的身体，很快便滑进两腿之间——</p><p>艾伦先生今晚有些心急。玛律塞尔被弄得有点痛，心思却全在弟弟那边。他勾住男人的脖颈，把自己抬起来，在对方耳边轻声道：“艾伦……先生，请让波尔克回去吧，拜托您、啊……”</p><p>而另一端波尔克已经呆住了，他不知道自己该夺门而出还是做点别的什么，这一切都太疯狂了，艾伦·耶格尔竟然当着他的面染指他心爱的哥哥……他不想听，更不想看！</p><p>“够了……够了……”波尔克紧紧咬着牙，声音因为愤怒而颤抖着。</p><p>“啊！”</p><p>男孩一声短促的尖叫吓坏了他，波尔克脊梁一紧，他竟然无法动弹，直愣愣地盯着眼前这场单纯的喰食。</p><p>“不要……不要！”</p><p>男孩清瘦的躯体在布料掩映下缩成一团，深棕色的发丝揉进雪白的被褥里，男孩张大了嘴用力呼吸着，痛苦的呻吟被一次次的撞击碾碎、挤出——</p><p>“住手、给我住手！”</p><p>波尔克的声音里带上了哭腔，他手脚并用地爬过去，一把抓住男人的衬衫领子，和他黑色的长发一并捏在手中。</p><p>“不准……伤害我哥哥……”</p><p>野兽与那双通红的眼睛对视着，接着吻了那两片发凉的嘴唇。</p><p>咸咸的，男孩的眼泪滑到了嘴边，被一一舔下。波尔克还是那副绝不认输的表情，努力地紧绷着不让自己的情绪决堤。</p><p>“我和你做，让我跟你做。”</p><p>男人抽出自己的性器，身下的男孩紧跟着一抖，双腿无力地并拢在一块儿。</p><p>艾伦俯下身子吻了吻玛律塞尔的眼睛，轻声道：“对不起……我今天太激动了。”</p><p>玛律塞尔吸了吸鼻子，眼睛里还泛着泪光，他有几分后怕地往下缩了缩，男人温柔的抚摸也不能让他安下神来。</p><p>这个男人从未这样粗暴地对待过自己。他实在是太自以为是了。他居然以为自己是特别的那个。</p><p>玛律塞尔无法忍受地哭了起来，他不该哭的，也不该在波尔克面前哭。</p><p>“玛律塞尔……”艾伦伸出去的手犹豫地停在脸侧，最后摸了摸男孩的头发。</p><p>波尔克一下子也绷不住了，眼泪大颗大颗地往下掉，一边哭一边把枕头砸向面前的男人。</p><p>“都是你！……哥、哥你怎么样？是不是受伤了？”</p><p>波尔克轻轻捧着兄长的脸，在上面落下一个安慰的吻。</p><p>“我没事……波尔克，我……只是、别看我……”</p><p>玛律塞尔推开了他，用手臂遮住自己的脸，他唯独不想在波尔克面前——</p><p>忽然间，他感觉自己被抱了起来，刚才还在对他施暴的男人此时轻柔地抚着他的脊背，亲吻他的耳朵。</p><p>艾伦暗自叹了口气，他实在不会哄孩子。</p><p>“原谅我好吗？”</p><p>他说完这句话，目光恰好和波尔克的撞上，他在里面看到了恨意。</p><p>“回去吧，波尔克。”</p><p>“回去？你现在让我回去？”男孩气极反笑，艾伦觉得要不是杀了自己所有人都得玩儿完——这小子一定早就动手了。</p><p>男孩跪坐在他跟前，一字一句道：“把哥哥还给我。”</p><p>“你哥哥不想让你看着。”</p><p>“闭嘴！”</p><p>“波尔克——”怀里的男孩动了动，声音发着抖：“我没事的，快回去吧。”</p><p>“哥？！”波尔克难以置信地看着自己的哥哥，而后者兀自背对着他，连一个眼神也不愿给，“为什么……”</p><p>玛律塞尔不再回应，只是一个劲地把脸埋在艾伦胸口。</p><p>“我不会伤害他了，回去吧。”男人波澜不惊的语调几乎让他抓狂，波尔克觉得自己的牙齿都快咬碎了，太阳穴一阵阵地抽痛。</p><p>“要叫人来接你吗？”</p><p>“我不。”</p><p>“波尔克！”</p><p>男孩猛地扑过去，抓住自己的哥哥的手，另一只则抓住了艾伦的头发，胡乱地吻了上去。他的吻技可以说是一塌糊涂，粗糙而笨拙。稚嫩的舌尖抹过齿根，艾伦眉尖一挑，一把推开了他。</p><p>“喂！”波尔克被推了个跟头。</p><p>艾伦抹了抹自己的嘴唇，眼神有几分复杂。</p><p>“你不就想要这个吗？”波尔克挑起下巴，像小大人一样梳起的背头散乱在额头上，倒是比平时更可爱了。</p><p>艾伦笑了，波尔克第一次看他笑——却并不是个讨人喜欢的笑。</p><p>玛律塞尔在艾伦和弟弟之间来回看着，满脸的忧虑，事情的发展有些超出他的想象了。放在平时波尔克一定会听他的话……</p><p>“艾伦先生，”他咽了咽嗓子，开口道：“您生气了吗？”</p><p>因为男人总是板着脸，比起揣测，直接问更合他的心意。</p><p>“没有。”那个笑让他的表情柔和了些，艾伦低下头，说：“现在不生气了。”</p><p>他接着对波尔克勾了勾手指，道：“过来。”</p><p>“做什么？”男孩露出狐疑的眼神，还是警惕地蹭了过去。</p><p>“想要你哥哥吗？”</p><p>“什、”</p><p>波尔克的脸“刷”地红了。</p><p>“我看出来了，你们兄弟俩的感情比我想象的还要好。”</p><p>这下两个男孩都羞红了脸。</p><p>玛律塞尔轻轻扯了扯艾伦的衣服，他还有点惊魂未定。</p><p>“你可以要他，波尔克。”艾伦把玛律塞尔抱在身前，在对方的颈窝里落下一吻，漂亮的眼睛却直勾勾地盯着波尔克。</p><p>“您、您在说什么啊……”玛律塞尔难堪地扭动着身子，他只希望波尔克不要理会艾伦的一时兴起，趁这个人还没有反悔离开这里——</p><p>“我……”波尔克感觉自己整个人都要烧起来了，艾伦的眼神像在逼迫他面对自己真实的冲动，他感觉到了。可——那是他的哥哥，那是……</p><p>“哥……”</p><p>视线偶然地碰撞在一起。兄长的眼睛里似乎比平时多了些什么，这也许是他的错觉，是的……他现在整个人都很混乱，哥哥一定也是这样。波尔克迷迷糊糊地想着，也许，现在，倘若他对哥哥做了什么，哥哥也不会生气。</p><p>因为艾伦·耶格尔那样说了，而哥哥一直很在意艾伦。</p><p>波尔克莫名地一阵愤怒，眼前俊美的青年变成了诱惑夺走他哥哥的恶魔。</p><p>男孩一点点向前凑去，稍微年长一点的男孩在他眼里看到了自己，相似的面孔，同样的对禁忌的渴望。</p><p>“不……不行，波尔克……”</p><p>玛律塞尔难以自已地握住弟弟的手，放任自己的身体向前倾去。</p><p>只是轻轻一触便像着了火，两人均是往后一缩，紧接着又食髓知味般贴了上去。</p><p>艾伦垂下眼睛，微微地俯下身，含住了玛律塞尔的耳垂，手指伸进男孩的短裤里，摩挲着根部柔嫩的肌肤，如愿以偿地听到对方发出轻浅的喘息声。</p><p>“唔……嗯……嗯……”</p><p>男孩们吻得忘我，纤细的手指绞在一起，波尔克竭力向前探着身子，后背和臀部形成一个诱人的弧度。他忍不住想靠得更近，两人面对面跪坐在床上，上半身几乎贴在了一起。</p><p>“波尔克，波尔克……”玛律塞尔低低地叫着弟弟的名字，他刚过了变声期，声音里还残留着几分稚嫩的嘶哑。身后成年男人的撩拨勾得他喘不过气，紧绷的身体一点点松软下来，配合着艾伦手指的律动微微起伏。</p><p>“嗯……啊、啊……不行……”</p><p>少年刚刚发育完全的生殖器在男人手掌中勃起，散发着迷人的温度，艾伦忍不住加大了力道，将口鼻埋在对方的颈窝里，贪婪地亲吻吮吸着，男孩忘情的呻吟令他忻悦不已。</p><p>“嗯……玛律塞尔……我的玛律塞尔……”</p><p>艾伦感受到近在咫尺的尖锐视线，稍稍抬起眼皮，眼中闪过一丝狡黠。</p><p>玛律塞尔受不了地攀住弟弟的肩膀，艾伦的性器正蹭着他光裸的私部，半硬的阴茎被顶得一上一下地晃动着。喷薄的性欲和羞耻感让他几乎要尖叫出来，只能不断地低喃着弟弟的名字……</p><p>波尔克小心翼翼地握住玛律塞尔的性器，他在颤抖，无法自已，另一只手揽住哥哥的腰。他示威般直视着恶魔那双慑人的眼睛，殊不知在对方眼中这几乎与求欢无异。</p><p>艾伦放过玛律塞尔被吮吸得发红的脖颈，在波尔克薄薄的嘴唇上啄了一下。</p><p>后者恼羞成怒地扭开脸，艾伦有些好笑地看着他，伸出手去将他往身前一揽——</p><p>“哇啊！”</p><p>“哈哈哈……”</p><p>“艾、艾伦先生……？”</p><p>男人低低地笑了笑，把两人搂进怀里。</p><p>“你的吻技不合格，波克。”</p><p>没等波尔克反驳，他就按着对方的后颈吻了下去，舌头在对方嘴里搅出淫靡的水声，一直到男孩喘不过气来才罢休。</p><p>“哈……哈啊……”</p><p>“……学会了吗？”艾伦调笑地说，又亲了亲玛律塞尔的头顶，“回去之后和你哥哥多练练。”</p><p>“唔、”</p><p>年长男孩的耳朵尖都红了。波尔克气鼓鼓地擦擦嘴，抱住艾伦的脸又亲了上去，倒是学得有模有样，玛律塞尔被他压在艾伦身上，下体猛地撞在一起，差点就射了出来。</p><p>“波尔克、波尔克……慢点儿……啊……”</p><p>艾伦吮着波尔克的嘴唇，手掌顺着后背滑进了裤子里，在那团柔软的臀肉上捏了几下，探入紧致的狭缝中去。</p><p>“嗯、你……呜……”波尔克往后一退，异物的触碰让他身体一僵，手脚都不知如何摆放似的。</p><p>“放松……波尔克。”艾伦的鼻尖蹭着他的，手指的动作却完全不如语气里那样温柔。</p><p>艾伦把头发撩到耳后，低下头在玛律塞尔耳边说道：“我要进来了。”</p><p>男孩无声地点点头，翘起屁股，双腿向两边张开了些许。第二次的进入要轻松许多，但还是撑得他几乎要瘫倒下去——如果没有波尔克搂着他的话。</p><p>“波尔克……抱着我。”</p><p>“哥……嗯、啊——”</p><p>他还没来得及动作，就被艾伦向前“拉”了过来，柔软的肠壁被手指一顶，剧烈地收缩起来。</p><p>“混……蛋。”</p><p>像是回应他的辱骂，男人修长的手指在身体里飞快地挑弄了几下，波尔克禁不住叫出声来。</p><p>这只是开始，三根手指模仿性交的动作抽动起来，而他身下的那根也再次开始了掠夺。</p><p>“啊！”</p><p>玛律塞尔被顶得眼前一花，铃口渗出一点前精来。他用力勾着波尔克的脖子，和他接吻，另一只手把彼此的性器握在一起，胡乱地撸动起来。</p><p>“嗯……嗯……哈啊——”</p><p>挺动的频率越来越快，艾伦享受地闭上眼，一心一意地感受着少年身体湿热紧致的包裹，和无穷无尽的欲望……更深、更紧一点……</p><p>玛律塞尔想要他。他知道。男孩们的声音愈来愈放纵，那象征着情欲的高涨，像是娇吟，像是哭喊，是欲望的流出——动人悦耳。</p><p>“啊……嗯……嗯……”艾伦轻轻皱起眉头，汗水顺着下巴流过喉结，轻轻一抖，落在男孩光滑的后背上。他忍不住紧紧抱住对方，他想要对方的体温，毫无保留的温度。</p><p>“啊……啊啊……”</p><p>玛律塞尔几乎被干得快要昏厥过去，细长的双腿已经支撑不住自己的身体，他和波尔克早就射了，下体被彼此的精液弄得一片狼藉，每一次冲撞都发出黏腻的声音。</p><p>也许他真的会怀上艾伦的孩子。玛律塞尔为这凭空出现的念头发笑，这一定是所谓的繁殖本能的影响，何况他才十四岁。</p><p>他不知道艾伦是什么时候射的，后穴被蹂躏得失去了知觉，一个劲儿地往外吐着白沫，在艾伦抱他去洗澡的时候他已经昏睡了过去。</p><p>男人抱着他在热水里泡了好一会儿，差点也迷糊着睡着了。艾伦用浴巾裹着玛律塞尔，把他抱回床上，波尔克也睡着了，光着身子背对着艾伦。</p><p>“我知道你在装睡。”</p><p>艾伦轻手轻脚地凑过去，手臂虚虚地圈着他，说：“去洗澡。”</p><p>“……不想去。”</p><p>“先说好了，在这种时候跟我唱反调吃苦的可是你自己。”</p><p>波尔克转过身，瞪了他一眼，鼻尖还红红的。</p><p>艾伦收回手，撑在脸边，一副餍足的慵懒姿态。波尔克刚压下去的火气又上来了。</p><p>“应该不需要我陪你洗吧？”</p><p>“闭嘴！”波尔克压低声音，从艾伦身上翻过去，“绝对不。”</p><p>青年似笑非笑地看着他，在他屁股上拍了一下：“怎么样？下次我们可以单独……”</p><p>波尔克冷漠地拍开他的手，说：“我讨厌你，艾伦·耶格尔。”</p><p>男孩说完便光着脚跑进了浴室。艾伦无所谓地耸耸肩，把头发拢到一边，伸了个大大的懒腰。</p><p>浴室里传来哗啦哗啦的水声，像是摇篮曲一般，艾伦趴到玛律塞尔身边，吻了吻男孩熟睡的面庞，他贴着对方温热的后背，很快便进入了梦乡。</p><p>tbc.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>（想了想兄弟俩第一次还是不要搞得太过激所以没有插入（？）<br/>其实伦的吻技也没有那么好这人只是自我感觉良好</p><p>完全是随心所欲的产物……希望大家不要被雷到（雷到了也请不要骂我x）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>